


Mountain Snow

by Trublii



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, I haven’t tagged a fic in so long, I need a better name for this fic jfc, Memories, Tubbo and Wil are mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trublii/pseuds/Trublii
Summary: Unfortunately, it is difficult to control where one’s mind wanders.________________I wrote this story in 14 minutes while listening to Mountain Snow by Greg Maroni. Go listen to it it is easily my favourite song
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Mountain Snow

Tommy sat with his legs hanging over the ledge of a steep cliff near the mountaintop near Techno’s house. His crossbow was lying several feet away from him, practically buried in the snow. He had a coat on, of course, if just a thin one. He specifically picked one out that wouldn’t shield him completely from the weather.

Tommy liked the cold. At least he thought he did. Maybe he couldn’t be bothered to feel it at all, or maybe all he wanted was to feel something. Feel anything to distract him from the growing pit of guilt and despair and disgust with his own actions lodged deep in his stomach. A single tear rolled down Tommy’s face, stinging his likely frost-bitten cheeks. More followed, the sensation burning him up to the point where he couldn’t feel it at all.

His mind often drifted in moments like these. Sometimes to happy places, places he cherished and held close to his heart. Other times, the dark alleyways of his mind led him down paths he’d never wished to walk again. Unfortunately, this was a time his memories betrayed him, taking him back to moments he despised, moments he loathed to share space with in his brain.

Tommy could feel it all too well. The blood running down his face and his ankles. There was probably much more, but he didn’t wish to dwell on it. There was Tubbo, leaning on Tommy’s side as he helped the smaller boy stand. He remembered catching a glimpse of Techno, with his back to the fighting, staring at the stone wall ahead of him. He didn’t want to remember what came next.

Unfortunately, it is difficult to control where one’s mind wanders. And so there he was again. One hand gripping Tubbo’s arm, the other slapped over his gaping mouth, looking on in horror as Phil, his father, plunged a sword through his brother’s gut.

Tommy awoke from his trance by his own screams. He blinked, wondering why, suddenly he was so cold. Then it came to him. He sighed, letting the nerves in his shoulders rest. Wind smacked it’s brutal palms against Tommy’s face. He flinched, but didn’t react further. 

He looked up as a soft cloth was draped over his shoulders and around his body. He quickly turned and looked up to see Techno settling down to sit beside him. He looked cold, seeing as he had just given Tommy his cape. Techno looked forward, not seeming to take notice of the large clumps of snowflakes raining down onto his exposed skin.

After a few log seconds, Tommy leaned his head down on Techno’s shoulder. He knew Techno shared his grief, he saw it in the way he acted when he thought no one was watching. Techno reached an arm around Tommy’s side and held onto his arm, rubbing circles with his fingers as he held the young boy close.


End file.
